Two Lovers One Goal
by scorpionking17
Summary: Two people with same thing in common. Will they achieve there goals. (me and EvilAngel666 will be writing this story but i will be making it under my name) Contains call of duty references. Contains me and EvilAngel66 OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Two Lovers One Goal

This story im working on with a friend name EvilAngel666. In this story Both of our OC's Edward and Aurora. In the first couple of chapters it tells about the prologue of both of our OC's. In the first chapter it tells about Aurora.

Disclamer- I do not own Total Drama or Call of Duty.

Chapter 1

A Princess Prologue

I've been through a lot so far…war, death, loss, and a very vicious dethroning…I also learned a terrible dark horrifying secret…one that even scared someone as cold and vicious as me…

But let me start at the beginning…

My name is Aurora…Princess Aurora first in line to inherit the throne of Scandinavia…I had very loving parents and completely useless siblings. My life was perfect then my father died…I was shattered, lost and cold. My father promised me that even though I had three brothers…I was the eldest so I would succeed. He also promised that if he died before I was to be queen he wanted me to have all of his fortune…so I could run my kingdom properly…and when he died I asked my mother and she stared at me a look of deep hatred and grief.

"How dare you…you vile ungrateful rotten child…your father is dead…and all you care is about what he left behind…you shall not be queen…I'm removing you from succession…and banishing you to the farthest end of the earth…GET OUT!" My mother screeched as her guards dragged me away kicking and screaming. I lost every thing. Then I happened to come across a commercial for a realty compition called Total Drama…the grand prize…one million dollars…perfect. I signed up immediately…I expected I would win I mean I'm powerful, smart, beautiful and almost perfect…lets face it no one's perfect…what I didn't expect is for the one thing I fear most to happen…the one thing I dreaded for so long…I fell in love. Edward Makarov…He's absolutely perfect or as close as you can get in every way…He understands me…he knows what I've gone through…he cares for me as much as I care for him…he's the first person in years to awaken my lifeless icy shriveled black heart…he's truly the love of my life…he's just as powerful and smart and attractive as I am…he's only seventeen a year older then me and he's all ready a general in the soviet military…now that's impressive and its quite hard to impress me…I know he'll be able to help me achieve my goals and seek my revenge and in return I'll help him reach his goals of rebuilding the soviet union and concurring all of Europe…but what I didn't know is that he'll also help me find out the truth behind my father's demise…someone who used to be very close to me had a sole hand in his death

And now I want them to suffer an unholy and painful demise for taking someone so precious to me…some one I deeply and truly cared for…I will not stop until they pay for what they did…pay for it with death and anyone who trys to stop me or gets in my way will suffer the same consequences…

Well I hope you enjoy our story the next chapter will be about my OC's prologue.

Stay Frosty!


	2. Spawn of a Terrorist

Two Lovers One Goal

This chapter contains call of duty refrences. This chapter is the prolouge of my OC Edward.

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or Call of Duty.

Chapter 2

Spawn of a Terrorist

In my life it has been a series of ups and downs. War, family, and life it self. Well lets start at the beginning.

I was born on November 7, 1999 in Ivanovo, Russia. My Mother died when I was very young. I remember that she was a beautiful women. The only family that I had was my father Vladimir Makarov, Imran Zakahev, and the ultranationalist. My father use to tell me stories about him in the army with my ex friend Yuri. But this story mad me hate the west for what they did.

Pripyat, Ukraine

1996

My father told me that Zakahev was trading fuel rods to fund the ultranationalist. But during the process Zakahev left arm was shot in the process. My father pulled him in the car saving his life. My father said this to Yuri.

"The deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend."

The Middle East

2011

My father planed a nuclear attack on the us marines during the invasion of Al-Asad. With the help of Al-Asad they turn the city into a wasteland and 30,000 marines died in the nuclear explosion. During the explosion my father told this to Yuri.

"Thousand of souls... extinguished... by the push of a button..."

But during the US and British invasion of Russia, Soap a SAS sergeant killed my fathers friend and my friend Zakahev. He was like an uncle to me and I was only eleven when it happen.

I was so mad at the west for killing my friend I decided to join the ultranationalist at age 13. They were impressed with my skills they made me a general at age 15. With the help of my father we were both leaders of the Inner Circle.

In 2015, my father was on the CIA's most wanted. My father hated the people for killing my friend. Gaz, Griggs, Price, and MacTavish.

In 2016, the CIA send a agent named Joseph Allen to get info on my father. Luckily my father is no fool. He knew who he was. With the help of him and my fathers group they caused a massacre in Moscow. When he was done with his plan he kills the agent and says this to him.

"The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body... all of Russia will cry for war."

The military was after my father so the military looked in my fathers safe house or in Afghanistan. So then Shepherd went wacko on his own men. With the help of my father and Price they found Shepherd and killed him.

But in 2017 in Hotel Oasis my father was hiding in from Price and Yuri. My father tried to escape in the helicopter but Price kills the pilots. He tries to kill Price but was shot at Yuri. But My father shot him three times. Then my father was hanged and killed. Here were his last words

"Goodbye, Captain Price."

The only thing I have left is my fathers uniform which i wear to remember him by. I was so mad at this that I wanted revenge. Then I saw a ad for Total Drama. I decided to sign up. Thats wear I met the love of my life.

Princess Aurora. She was a beautiful women. I told her about my fathers death and she told me that she was dethroned. We grown a great relationship. I have decided to help her become queen and help her with the murder of her father and she will help me take over Europe and make Russia the new soviet union and help me kill Price and Nikolai.


	3. Let the Game Begin

Chapter 3

Let the Game Begin

"Check" I said placing my queen diagonal from her king.

"Crap" she said moving it away from my queen.

"Forfeit now Nessa…and I won't completely obliterate you" I said taunting her.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you" She said smirking.

Nessa is the only friend I have left we knew each other when were children…we look alike in every way…same porcelain skin, same icy blue eyes, were both tall and thin…the only difference is my waist length icy blonde hair and her shoulder length fiery red hair. She was there for me immediately after my dethroning…she took me in and took care of my while I began plotting my vengeance.

She moved one of her nights and I destroyed it with my queen.

"Checkmate…you lose" I said.

"How do you always beat me" She complained.

"Maybe because I'm always one step ahead of you" I taunted her.

"Ughh…I hate you" She said pouting.

"Aww now I'm sad" I taunted her.

Just then my servant girl came barging in.

"Forgive me your highness but…your spies have gathered the intel on your mother" she said.

"Nessa leave us" I said as she left the room. I stood up my heels click-clacking on the stone floor of the mansion I bought with my winnings from Total Drama…it was nice but not as nice as my castle was. I approached the girl.

"Speak" I ordered her.

"She's the one who killed your father" she said.

"What…?" I asked.

"She poisoned him…and not only that you had a twin sister" she said.

"I-I did"? I asked.

"She killed her when you were both infants…bashed her skull in" she said.

"How did they find this out" I asked.

"They found her diary" she said handing it to me, "It also appears that you are the sole heir to your throne…all of your siblings…are only half…your mother had a lot of affairs" she told me.

"Is Edward back from the military base yet…" I asked.

"No not yet" She replied.

I flipped through the diary…she was telling the truth, every one of my mother's heinous crimes all right here…then something hit me.

"How did you know all of this" I asked her.

"Forgive me princess" she said.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

"I may have read some of it…I'm very sorry" She said.

"You…betrayed my trust" I said staring at her with such fury.

She was absolutely terrified.

"Its okay I forgive you…how about a hug" I said in the most sweetest tone as I gave her a hug. I then dug a knife deep into her lower back killing her instantly. I dropped her dead body on the floor and called for another servant.

"Make sure her innards don't get on anything" I said as they dragged her lifeless body away. I sat by the window and stared out in to the cold winter air.

Edward returned hours later…he found me in our room staring out the window. I turned to him…he knew…Nessa must have told him.

"You know when I was little me and my parents were so close…even though they had a kingdom to run they wer always made time for me…now I know it was all a lie" I said as I began crying. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around me.

"We will make her pay…I promise you" He said comforting me.

"Thank you…you're the only one I can truly trust with all of my heart" I said as he kissed me…I returned the kiss…I opened my eyes and stared at the chess board across the room…my queen still had the opposing king in checkmate…I began thinking to myself…"if it's a war my mother wants…then it's a war she'll get".


End file.
